


good girls play along

by loonyBibliophile



Series: i may be bad (but i'm perfectly good at it) [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, Kinky Fucks Discord, Leashes and Collars, Light Bondage, Light breath play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: The thing is, Betty had honestly forgotten she ordered anything. So she wasn’t thinking about the package arriving while she was in class, but Jughead was home, working on his latest article. Since she forgot, there was no way she could have expected to walk in the door and see Jughead looming there, shirtless, in dark jeans and his heavy motorcycle boots, with a pink and silver collar in one hand and a leather leash in the other.For day 3 of riverdale kink week! 'leashed and collared'. sub betty and dom jug in my kink verse, don't need to read the other pieces for this to make sense!





	good girls play along

The thing is, Betty had honestly forgotten she ordered anything. So she wasn’t thinking about the package arriving while she was in class, but Jughead was home, working on his latest article. Since she forgot, there was no way she could have expected to walk in the door and see Jughead looming there, shirtless, in dark jeans and his heavy motorcycle boots, with a pink and silver collar in one hand and a leather leash in the other. Betty grinned, immediately dropping to her knees as soon as she closed the door behind her. She loved it when Jughead surprised her like this. While he was just as into the kinky side of their relationship as she was, he did tend to be a little more cautious, and let Betty decide if they were playing, or what they were doing. But every once in awhile, he’d do something like this, and Betty always knew she was in for one hell of a night. 

Jughead stared down at her, and she stayed still as a statue, on her knees in the entryway. Slowly, a smile crept across Jughead’s face. 

“Run through your colors.” he said, voice serious. Betty nodded. 

“Green means go, yellow means pause and discuss, and red means stop, immediately.” Betty rattled off the list, and Jughead nodded approvingly. 

“And if you cannot speak for whatever reason, what are you to do?” Nonverbal commands were an important part of Betty and Jughead’s sex life. Not because Betty was ever gagged, all the drool that involved wasn’t really her thing, but because sometimes her anxiety made it hard for her to verbalize her thoughts. 

“Hand signals, sir. One for green, two for yellow, three for red.” 

“Good girl.” Jughead praised, reaching down to tilt Betty’s head up by the chin. “Now stand up and strip.” 

Betty responded quickly and eagerly, rising from her knees and pulling her shirt over her head at the same time she was sliding out of her shoes. Within seconds, she had shed all her clothes and stood in front of Jughead stark naked, pinpricks of excitement raising goosebumps on her skin. She could feel the way his eyes moved over her body, watching her reactions. He was always so observant when he was like this, sweeping her body with his eyes, watching for how her nipples would tighten, or how and when her knees and thighs would clench. He was always watching and evaluating, the full heat of his intense focus turned to Betty and her pleasure. 

Betty had never been able to get enough of it. 

“Back on your knees.” Jughead said, his voice low. Betty lowered herself to the ground gracefully, leaning her butt onto her heels and sweeping her hair behind her ears. Jughead took a handful of steps forward and grabbed Betty’s head, positioning it so he could wrap the collar around her throat. Gently, he slipped a finger between the fur lined leather and the soft skin of Betty’s neck and fastened the collar. She could feel the weight of it on her throat, but it wasn’t so tight she felt she couldn’t draw a breath. Unsurprisingly, Betty loved the feeling of it, heavy and solid around her neck. She always loved it when Jughead put his hands anywhere near her neck or throat, so it made sense this would appeal to her too. She watched him as he clipped the leash onto the collar. Instead of using it, he let it swing between her bare breasts, and grabbed the collar with his hand, pulling her to her feet, his fingers digging just slightly into her throat. Betty moaned, already hopelessly turned on. It was going to be a good night. 

Dragging her by the collar, Jughead led Betty into the bedroom. As she follows after him, she can feel herself sinking into the warm embrace of subspace. She wants to do what he says, because she knows he’s going to make it so, so good for her. In the center of the room, Jughead pushes Betty roughly to her knees. Wrapping the leash around his hand, he glances down, his eyes soft for a moment. 

“Color?”

“Green, Juggie.” Betty whispers, looking eagerly up at her dom and boyfriend. 

“There’s my good girl.” Jughead praises, his voice dropping “So good for me, so brave.” 

With the hand that’s not holding her leash, Jughead undoes his jeans. He doesn’t have boxers on, and Betty shivers. She loves it when he goes commando. He pulls his cock out of his fly, already hard and waiting for her, and he leans down, putting a chin under her finger. 

“One hand.” He murmurs. Betty nods, eagerly reaching to wrap her hand around his length. She leans forward, to draw him into her mouth, but he stops her with a sharp tug on the leash that pulls her head back slightly. “Ah ah, Betty. Be patient.”

In the position he has her in, Betty can only just flick the head of Jughead’s cock with her tongue, and she does, straining at the length of leash he’s given her, trying to get as much of him in her mouth as she can. She loves it when he does this. He usually uses her hair, wrapping a hand around her ponytail to keep her from wrapping her lips around his cock, pulling her head back until she’s straining desperately to get her mouth on him. He lets go, just a little, letting Betty lean forward enough to almost get him into her throat. She wants to use her free hand to pull him closer, but one hand meant one hand, and Betty wanted to be good today. 

He tightens the leash again, and Betty whines, straining forward once more, running her tongue along as much of Jughead’s shaft as she can reach, wrapping it around the head. She pumps his length with one hand, and the other struggles to stay still at her side, wanting to pull him into her, or dive between her legs and pay a little attention to her aching clit. 

“You can touch yourself.” he said smoothly, as if he could read her mind. Betty melted, immediately letting her other hand slide between her thighs, letting out something between a sigh and a moan as she stroked herself. Nothing came for free, however, and he tightened the leash, the collar just barely digging into her throat, giving her breathing the slightest catch each time she leaned forward to try and wrap her lips around his cock. Instead, she just desperately ran her tongue along the head, eager to taste as much of him as he allowed, while she fucked herself with her fingers and relished the feeling of tight leather around her throat. Suddenly, he jerked her forward, thrusting himself into her mouth. She gagged for a moment, but then easily opened up her throat and took as much of his cock as she could handle. He could yank her back at any moment, and she wanted to run her lips and tongue over as much of his hardness as she could, while she was allowed. 

Just as Betty expected, soon her head was abruptly tugged back, so even when she strained as hard as possible, she couldn’t even flick the head of Jughead’s cock with her tongue. He tugged the leash in an upward direction, and Betty rose unsteadily to her feet. 

“Color?” he asked, stepping forward to look her over for a moment, running a finger between her collar and her throat. 

“So green.” Betty answered, her voice desperate and keening. Jughead chuckled, and tugged her towards the bed. She followed him, the friction caused by walking making her pussy feel positively dripping. 

“After I sit down, I want you to put your back to me, get on my lap, and sit on my cock. Don’t move, don’t do anything with your hands, just slide that sweet cunt over me and sit tight, okay baby?” Jughead whispered, his lips hot against her ear. As he pulled away, he nipped and kissed from her ear lobe to her shoulder. Trading the leash from one hand to the other, he removed his shoes and pants and lowered himself to the bed. Once he seemed settled, Betty backed up, positioning herself over his straining length. The teasing swipes of his head against her opening and her clit as she tried to seat him inside of her without her hands were driving her up the wall, and by the time she felt the head of his cock catch and slide into her, she could have almost cried with relief. 

She sat down fully on his lap, so his cock bottomed out inside of her, and Jughead played with the leash, wrapping it around his hand again. Betty could feel his eyes on her again, looking, admiring, planning. She squirmed on his cock, and he swatted her thigh lightly. 

“Hold still until I tell you to move. You make such a pretty picture sitting on my cock like that, baby. I just want to enjoy the view for a minute.” Jughead used his free hand to stroke gently up and down Betty’s back, making her shiver. The still fullness of him inside her, unmoving, was driving her crazy and she whined, squirming again. 

“If you want something, Betts, all you have to do is ask.” Jughead says, punctuating his statement by grinding his cock inside her, just slightly, making Betty gasp. 

“Fuck me, please oh god, I need you to fuck me.” Betty cried, digging her nails into her thighs.

“Mm, I do love it when you beg. Good girl.” Jughead mumbled into Betty’s neck, before using the leash to tug her spine into a perfect curve just as he thrust up into her, hard. Betty moaned so loud, it was nearly a scream, and Jughead grunted contentedly. His grip on the leash kept her back bowed and the collar tight around her neck, head bent back towards his shoulder, as he fucked up into her, driving the head of his cock over that sweet spot inside of her over and over again while she panted and screamed. She could barely move, so she had no choice but to follow the pace Jughead set, which alternated between punishingly hard thrusts that pushed the head of his cock up against her cervix, and slow, torturous drags where he pulled all the way out and rubbed the length of his cock up and over her clit before plunging into her again. 

“You look so pretty like this, Betty.” Jughead whispered, leaning forward to kiss and bite her neck and earlobes as he spoke in a low, rough voice that sent shivers down Betty’s spine “Spread around my cock, barely able to move, no choice but to take whatever I want to give you. And you’re so good too, so good at taking my cock and listening to everything I say and do.”

“Fuck,” Betty moaned, grinding down against Jughead’s hips as he thrust up into her. “Oh god, fuck, never stop fucking me.” she was almost in tears as she spoke, and Jughead sped up again as he bit down on her collarbone, sucking a bruise into her pale skin and probably leaving teeth marks behind. 

“Are you going to be good for me, Betty?” he continued his whispers, this time dragging his teeth over her earlobe, then her shoulder “Are you going to be good and cum all over my hard cock? Are you going to be good and cum on my cock while I fill you up?”

Jughead yanked on the leash and dragging a hand down Betty’s hip and reached between her legs, rubbing at her clit. She gasped sharply, leaning back into him as far as she could. 

“Please, oh please please please.” she cried out, tears leaking from her eyes. It was too much. His rough fingers on her clit, the hard length of his cock thrusting into her and dragging over her g-spot, the pressure of the collar on her throat just barely making it hard to breath, the way she couldn’t move because of how tight he held the leash. 

“Only because you beg so pretty, baby.” Jughead said with a growl, slamming into her with renewed vigor and rubbing his thumb over her clit just so until she could feel the fluttering muscles that meant she was about to cum. Just as she did, she could feel the pulse of Jughead’s cock inside of her as he came too, followed by the warmth of his cum flooding her. She sighed, leaning into him, his grip on the leash already slackened as they both rode out their orgasms. 

“You okay, Betts?” Jughead whispered sweetly, shifting out of her before undoing the collar and rubbing the slightly reddened skin of her neck. 

“Very good.” Betty said with a nod, sounding sleepy. 

“Do you need anything?” he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the bite marks on her neck and shoulder, watching her face. 

“A nap?” she said, yawning to punctuate her point. 

“Napping sounds excellent. Go clean up.” he patted her ass playfully, and she rolled her eyes before heading for the bathroom. When she emerged, the leash and collar had been put away somewhere, and Jughead was wearing pajama pants, and had a fresh pair of undies and a t-shirt out for Betty to wear. She smiled and made her way over, still swaying a little from the hard fuck, and pulled on the clothes he’d laid out before sliding under the sheets. He followed suit, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. 

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching up to tap the tip of his nose with a finger. 

“What’s up?” he mumbled, smiling. 

“I love you.” she grinned, and kissed him lightly. He laughed, pulling her head further into his neck. 

“I love you too, Betts.”

**Author's Note:**

> gosh this was fun to write! i have more fics planned in this verse for the event, so keep your eyes open! <3


End file.
